


Song Fiction: Derek/Stiles

by sbingle2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbingle2018/pseuds/sbingle2018
Summary: Song Fiction!Photograph by: Ed Sheeran
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 13





	Song Fiction: Derek/Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> In my song fictions I will not post the song's lyrics. However the song artist and title will be posted in the summary of the story if you would like to listen to the song I gathered inspiration from! My song fictions are very short and just little drabbles. I still hope you enjoy!  
> Unless my story contains mature or explicit material OR the song I choose is mature or explicit.. my song fictions will carry a T for teen & up rating!

"Where's Derek? I have to see him before I leave." I looked at Scott still packing my bags, I knew I was leaving in the morning on a flight to Quantico, Virginia. On my first day as a trainee for the FBI, my dream job and it hurt so bad to know I was leaving all them behind. Especially Derek. Scott smiled "you really love him don't you?" I blushed and nodded "more than I've ever loved anyone." He patted me on the back "he's at the loft there's a pack meeting tonight." I smiled "good. I'm going, it's gonna be my last one for a while." 

We arrived together at the loft and walked in.. I immediately began to cry because there was a huge cake and everyone was waiting on me, a huge 'we're gonna miss you Stiles' banner hanging on the window. I walked in and rushed into the arms of Derek who was trying to not break down, and just hugged him tightly. The meeting was about random crap as usual, but after it was over I stood up. "Okay. You all know I'm not good at speeches but I figure I need to give a speech." I looked over the crowd it looked a lot different than when we first started these things. Now it was down to my dad, Scott's mom, Scott, Derek, Lydia, Malia, Peter, Liam, Mason and Theo. "We're missing a lot of people here tonight. Allison, Issac, Erica, Boyd, Cora, Ethan and Aiden but in this room there is more love than I have ever felt." I felt my eyes sting with tears "everyone here and the ones who aren't are the ones who shaped me. Brought me back, kept me grounded. Every one of you have played a key role in getting me to where I am. And, to the one who has never faltered in his stoic strength... Derek. I'm going to miss you the most." 

Derek was holding back tears at the end of my speech, and with the pack meeting wrapping up I stayed behind to be with him. Alone in that loft that night with him I gave in to every single erotic impulse I ever had about him, I let him have me.. every inch of my body and soul. I fell asleep in his arms, waking up to him sitting up watching me sleep. "I'm keeping you here." He whispered to me and I kissed him softly "and, I am taking you with me." Getting dressed and walking outside he drove his car and I drove the jeep, picking up Scott to ride with me and my dad drove the cruiser to the airport. Standing outside the airport, I was a wreck. I hugged my dad, I handed Scott the keys to the jeep. I wrapped my armd around Derek tightly "wait for me?" He nodded "always" before I pulled away and walked into the doors of the airport I handed him a Polaroid picture of us that I snapped with my dad's old camera. I was 16 he was 23, we had always been close. But, as I left him there at the doors I was an 18 year old deeply in love with him. 

3 years later

I was now an agent with the FBI and a 21 year old with a career, Derek was 28 still living in Beacon Hills. We had kept in touch and I visited multiple times on Holidays and he even spent a week with me in Virginia last year, here I am getting off the plane with my gun and badge. Back home for good, stationed in Beacon Hills just in time for Christmas. I know everyone will be at the loft for dinner, I don't have a car so I go see my dad first. I had left the jeep to Scott who always left it parked at my dad's, he drove it sometimes. I walked in and hugged my dad who was happy I was back home for good, I grabbed the keys. He drove his cruiser, I was so happy to be back in my jeep. 

My dad walked in first and I wasn't far behind him, he walked in the doors first. I took a deep breath, rounding the corner I heard the chatter in the room. I stood in the door way and Lydia screamed "Stiles! Oh my God!" She ran and hugged me. Everyone hugged me and standing there at the desk was the man of my dreams. I finished hugging them and walked over to him, he pulled me into a kiss and just held me. It felt so good to be in his arms. Hanging on a little string on the window were all the pictures we had taken over the 3 years and the one I left with him at the top. There was one empty clip at the end of the string "what picture goes there?" He smiled sweetly "that's for our wedding picture." The words hit me and I turned, there he was on one knee with a ring box. Inside a platinum band with 3 diamonds set into the band on the top, I broke into tears as he slipped the ring on my finger. I was going to become a Hale the following spring, as I sat down at that table with everyone I felt like the world was still. 

Standing up I smiled and proposed a toast to all of us, our pack. My family. 


End file.
